


Die Lebensauffassung 人生观

by K_Maru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I don't know if I could ever finish it, M/M, Multipairing, Writer!Prussia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作家吉尔伯特·贝什米特遇见了他笔下的人们。<br/>灵感来自《子女的肖像》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Lebensauffassung 人生观

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是要坑，提醒我自己记得什么时候撒点土。

现在是十一月份，但是还没有冷到下雪的时候。基尔伯特给自己又倒上一杯咖啡，坐到书桌边准备继续写作。 

如您所见，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生是个作家。此人文风奇特想象清奇，行文自成一家，连他那不同寻常——甚至有些市侩——的自称都给媒体增加了不少有声有色的好料。然而尽管记者们如何旁敲侧击绞尽脑汁地想要套出一点有关他写作灵感或者私生活的内容，他总是闭口不谈，这可让八卦媒体们开始有了众多臆测。流言纷纷，啧，人言可畏。

一开始的《绿野天鹅》写尽少年心思与纠葛，街头长舌妇都纷纷议论着那位绿眼睛的姑娘到底是谁；《格洛克弧线》则由于那张饱受争议的封面一度成为当月热门书籍，甚至有人猜测基尔伯特大学时有断袖之癖，否则根本无法写出如此活色生香之作；紧接着的《盲眼艺术家》则一改此前风格，带有浓郁的异国情调和严谨的历史考证，让他不得不承认自己的确在某大学修过历史系课程（是否毕业我们不得而知，而且他个人也私下表示“本大爷的历史知识基本靠自学”）；此后他写了本《西河岸的牧羊犬》，与内容相反的是——或说，令读者失望的是——他也并无任何兄弟姊妹。《烟灰》出版时他虽然披露了部分家庭背景，在新作《Alter Ego》里他人却根本看不出什么端倪。

实在波诡云谲，是不是？您是不是只能想到这个词了？ 

贝什米特先生可不这么认为。 

您要是读过狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》，您就该明白，贝什米特先生笔下的人物就是那样出现在纸面的；没错，您皱眉头了，是不是觉得有点周身发凉？我无意冒犯您，但是那些人可不是鬼魂。这是贝什米特先生的原话。 

——本大爷可不准备，也不期望让您听到下面几夜的炉边谈话。

 

第一夜：Die Frau妻子

当基尔伯特进门时她已经坐在沙发上了，垂着她白净的脖颈宛若压在书里的一枝丁香花。咖啡已经煮好了，他毫不客气地提过咖啡壶满满地倒上一杯，然后粗鲁地把杯子向她一推。咖啡在杯里漾出激烈的波纹，极不小心地洒出了一点儿。基尔伯特胡乱地用袖子将咖啡渍一抹，又拿了杯子给自己倒了半杯咖啡，这才翘起脚舒舒服服地在她对面的沙发上坐了下来。 

她伸手拿过杯子但并不喝上一口，自我防御般的捧着它，就像在捧着束轻薄易碎的玻璃花。她启唇不急不缓地说道：“你总是这样，基尔。总是马马虎虎、乱乱糟糟的，迟早得有人在老鼠窝里替你收尸。”

在伊莎面前他总是没法好好回答问题或者问她问题。她那双绿眼睛总让他不知所措，它们要么带着点罕见的温柔，却瞬间消失在眼瞳深处化成轻微的鞭挞，要么它们绿莹莹如雕琢精美的东方宝石，带着灿烂的光辉却淡淡晕染一抹倦怠或者忧愁。

他想她大概是他塑造过的最真实的一个人物了。

他十二岁就认识伊丽莎白·海德薇莉了。她的名字在他脑子里盘旋了整整两个星期，直到他的图画教师布置了一项文字装饰画的作业——他在练习纸上把这个匈牙利风格的名字写了又写描了又描交上去时（那个老师，米勒小姐——她的姓氏他还记得——倒是给了个不好不坏的分数），他才真正开始构建关于她的一切——他才算正式认识了她。那时的她小男孩一样，头发不长不短，能撵得猎狗满山跑。而如今她是他书里的那个绿眼睛姑娘，长裙曳地，眼眸顾盼生辉，最后成为某人生命里的面包与激流。

那是好久以前的事了。《绿野天鹅》出版时他才刚刚大学毕业，里面记载着从十二岁到现在有关他认识伊莎的一切。最后他让她嫁给了书中的男主人公——但他初衷并非如此，可是编辑坚持要让他修改，改成人人都幸福的结局。 

本大爷不在乎。这是基尔伯特·贝什米特终于接受电话采访时说的唯一一句话。

“本大爷不在乎。”他躲闪她的视线，吐出同样的一句话，像是向她射去一支利箭。

她微微转头躲过那句贴着她耳朵尖擦过去的话语，盯着他的眼睛。“但是你在书中可没这么写。而且我也不希望你这么写。”

如果基尔伯特要给《绿野天鹅》写上一本续集的话，他的开头必定是这样。不是他愿意这么写，而是他打开文档双手放在键盘上，那些字母就会自动般地一个个地落下来在他指尖构成那些词语，继而构成那些句子，就仿佛是伊莎自己所希望的那样。

他皱了皱眉头：“伊莎。”他在想她真的非常美，美得不属于任何人，甚至不属于他。他在写《绿野天鹅》时伊莎的影子停留在他的指尖，眼角余光一扫她便出现，而凝神细看时却又消失不见。她无处不在。

为了市场营销他不得不向编辑妥协修改了结局——毕竟某些时候你不得不向他们屈服——事实证明至少褒过于贬。人们为了幸福结局唏嘘不已，而更多的人对着黑色的现实看着这本书叹息然后，继续活着。

而故事的真正结局只有基尔伯特一人知晓。 

“其实你最后是想以死亡为结局的。”她不知何时将咖啡几乎全部饮尽，只留薄薄一层附在杯底和杯壁，如同奇诡的版图，有山地、平原和流入国土的多瑙河。“而且是我的死亡。”

基尔伯特只得承认，她又一次猜对了。他承认伊莎精明得很。或者是我认为她的精明仅限于某些范围内？

“但是我也不在乎，基尔。”她的话语真诚，通透澄明如那束玻璃花，“这是你的书。”

他无法反驳她。他觉得自己的舌头被拨火钳夹住了拔了出来，空留一个血肉被烤炙得滋滋作响的血洞。伊莎对什么都显得满不在乎，有的时候甚至天真过了头，仿佛那是发生在她身后的一场湿都不能湿她裙角的洪水。他们一起走过的九年人生伊莎一直控制着书中的剧情走向，却不可避免地走向极端和分歧，而基尔伯特则一直在磨他那支钢笔的银白笔尖，直到它锋利得像把刀子足以在最后，在书中杀死那个绿眼睛的妻子。这个结局在基尔伯特知道什么是死亡时就被决定了。他别无选择。 

他已经看见伊莎的咽喉被他磨尖了的钢笔洞穿的那一刻，她的喉咙涌出黑如深夜的墨水。而那支钢笔是他的，他曾亲手在伊莎床沿将那支钢笔的笔尖磨出锋刃。她亲吻他的时候他也在磨着，磨着，磨着。

磨到笔尖也割破了他自己的手，然后伤口处涌出漆黑如夜的墨水来。 

……一地墨水与金属碎屑。于是她说：“你总是这样，基尔。总是马马虎虎、乱乱糟糟的，迟早得有人在老鼠窝里替你收尸。”


End file.
